el amor duele
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Akane es secuestrada , y en su cuerpo ahora alberga el alma de una poderosa asesina de la era antigua, Shindou hara lo que sea para traer a Akane , ATENCION: si eres fans de ShindouxAkane y estas dolida por la aparición de Okatsu en la vida de Shindou , lo cual yo si lo estoy! , lee este fic .
1. tragedia

**_ESTOY MUY FRUSTRADA Y DOLIDA POR LA APARICIÓN DE ESA OTAKSU Q_Q , WAAAA SHINDOU COMO PUSISTE TT-TT llorar por esa! GRRR , pues voy compensare ese dolor TT-TT , hice este nuevo fic de ShinsouXAkane TT-TT , en este fic usare al personaje de "bloody Mary" :D , _**

**_dislcaimer : los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen_**

**_Advertencia!: va a haber Lemon y escenas sanguinarias , si no eres suficientemente pervertido como yo XDD entonces aqui lo seras ._**

* * *

**Akane Prov.**

Akane estaba sentada en el pasto , mirando la Luna con lagrimas en los ojos que rodaban sin parar.

_"POR QUE?...POR QUE?..por que el amor tiene que doler tanto!...los vi...Shin-sama...a esa chica...Okatsu...ellos estaban juntos en la noche...cuando los vi...me dolió mucho...yo pense que algún día yo podría ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Shin-sama...pero...parece que eso no podrá ser...otra chica ocupo ese lugar tan deseado para mi...si el es feliz con ella...entonces...yo... tendré que olvidarle...un amor no correspondido..."-_

* * *

_**Shindou prov.**_

_no se por que me siento asi...me siento feliz...pero a la vez tengo una extraña preocupación...cada vez que veo a Akane...me siento mal y no se por que!...desde que ella me vio con Okatsu...ha cambiado...no me llama "Shin-sama" como solía hacer...le hice algo malo?...a Okatsu le tengo mucho aprecio...y quizas sentí una atracción por ella.. ya que fue linda y dulce conmigo...pero...Akane...Akane sobrepasa todo...ella estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...apoyandome en silencio...yo se que ella siempre me tomaba fotos...y me agradaba...y...por todo eso...yo...quiero estar con ella.."_

* * *

Akane tomo un profundo respiro , cerro los ojos , se levanto y tiro su camara por error , se agarro el pecho.

-...olvidalo...Akane..-se dijo a si misma con una gran mirada de tristeza.

-oh mi camar- no pudo decir nada mas por que fue apresada y amordazada por unos sujetos que aparecieron de la nada como neblina , Akane totalmente asustada y desesperada intrento escapar , pero para inmovilizarla ,a la golpearon en la cabeza , haciéndola sangrar un poco y esta se desmayo.

-...trabajo completo jefe..-dijo uno de los chicos

la cámara por error tomo una foto donde estaba Akane desmayada con sangre por la frente , las lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados y amordazada , siendo secuestrada por esos chicos.

Al dia siguente.

-Alguien a visto a Akane? .- pregunto Aoi mirando a los chicos , Shindou la miro con un poco de preocupación.

-Akane?..-dijo Shindoy y Aoi asintio - . no la eh visto en todo el dia...me preocupa...-

-..ire a buscarla...-sijo Shindou yendo hacia la salida.

Shindou caminaba por el lugar.

-...donde estara Akane?...ya debemos partir...- susurro Shindou mirando el lugar y encontró la cámara de la chica.

-esto es!.- cojio la cámara y vio que había tomado una foto , se horrorizo cuando vio aquella desagradable escena en la foto

-AHH!.- grito el chico horrorizado.- AKANE!.-

Shindou corrio donde los demas y mostró la foto , y se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Akane fue secuestrada! .-exclamo Midori con furia.

-tenemos que rescatarla! .- dijo Shindou y los demás asintieron.

_-"esperame Akane...te rescatare!"-_penso Takuto con ira.

* * *

**en un lugar desconocido**

* * *

Akane estaba acostada en una especie de lapida antigua , desnuda , con una manta tapando lo mas importante y unas llamas en cada costado de la lapida.

-...con esta chica daremos traeremos de regreso desde el informando a nuestra poderosa reina!.- dijo un hombre mayor con una manta negra

-...Shin...-sama...-susurro Akane y derramo una lagrima.

* * *

-RASTREAMOS A AKANE! .- dijo Fey con un artefacto del futuro .

-...esta...en un templo antiguo...esto es...Inglaterra!..- adirio el Oso azul.

-entonces vamos no perdamos tiempo! .-los chicos bajaron y caminaron con cuidado.

-cuidado puede ser peligroso .- dijo Midori.

-naaa vamos rápido! .- dijo Nanobana corriendo hacia dentro alejándose.

-esta mocosa! .- dijo Tsurugi mascullando los diente y fue tras ella seguido por los demás..

entonces los chicos llegaron al interior del templo y vieron a Akane , pero esta vez ella tenia unos sellos en su cuerpo.

-AKANEEE! .- grito Shindou al verla así e intento correr hacia ella.

-INTRUSOS! .- dijo el jefe y los rodearon y detubieron a Shindou poniéndose entre el y Akane.

-AAHHHHHHHHHHH!.- grito desgarradora mente Akane , Shindou la miro con preocupación e intento zafarse de los hombres , Akane grito mas fuerte abriendo los ojos como plato y sus ojos violeta empezaron a volverse rojos sangre , su cabello entrenzado se soltó y se volvió mas largo , empezó a sentir tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo que las lagrimas empezaron a salir y se retorcía , derrepente sus pequeños pechos se empezaron a ser muy grandes , su cintura se afino mucho , y sus caderas se agrandaron , la lapida se partio en dos y Akane empezó a levitar con una extraña aura roja con negro rodeándola y los miro a todos , los hombres soltaron a los chicos e inclinaron haciendo reverencia.

-LARGA VIDA A LA REINA.- el jefe.

-Reina?..de que estan hablando estas personas...-pregunto Nishiki.

-Akane...esta volando?...-dijo Midori sorprendida y Shindou camino lentamente hacia Akane y la miro fijamente.

-..A..Kane?...-dijo este mirandola , Akane esbozo una sonrirsa sádica un poco aterradora y Shindou al ver eso se aterrorizo y retrocedio pero se tropeso cayendo , Akane bajo al suelo y camino hacia el y lo tomo del mentón.

-..que sucede "Shin-sama"...tienes miedo de mi?...-pregunto esta , pero su voz no era la misma , era una voz mas grave y diferente.

-...tu...no eres...Akane..-dijo este mirándola seriamente y ella sonrió de la misma forma.

-bingo!...te dare un premio por eso...-dijo ella besándolo y metiendo su lengua en la boca de el jugando con la lengua de el , Shindou abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado por ese beso apasionado , cuando ella se alejo un poco se saliva se le salio de la boca de Shindou.

-...oh...tu primer beso eh...jaja...que tierno...debes estar contento...ya que recibiste el primer beso de esta chica también...lastima que no la veras mas...la lastimaste mucho...-le susurro en el oido limpiándole la saliva a Shindou con delicadeza , todos los chicos los miraron rojos como tomates.

-...d-devuélveme a Akane! .- dijo este mirándola reponiendose de la impresión del beso , y Mary movió el dedo indice negando.

-...gomenasai...pero...este cuerpo nacio específicamente para mi...mejor vete a casa y vive tranquilo con tu "amada" Okatsu...-le dijo ella lamiéndose los labios levantándose y miro a los demás.

-...bye bye...equipo Raimon... quizás nos enfrentemos..que sera mas fuerte...su amado fútbol soccer...o mi poder...jajajajajaja...-dijo ella y camino hacia las sombras y desapareció con los hombres encapuchados .

-A-AKANE! .- grito Shindou pero ella habia desaparecido.

-que paso Shindou?..-dijo Kirino acercándose a el..-ella...te beso...-dijo este muy rojo y Shindou bajo la mirada.

-...ella...solo estaba jugando conmigo...Tsk!...-dijo el apretando el puño con ira.

-...Shindou-san...si ella era la leyenda de Bloody Mary...por que no nos mato?...-dijo Midori pensando.

-...fue por Shindou..-dijo el oso y todos le pusieron atencion.

..a ver..Akane...lo ama eso quiere decir...que Bloody Mary adquirio esos sentimientos...pero son malvados y sadicos...si no...nos hubiera exterminado...-dijo el oso examinando todo lo sucedido y todos se sorprendieron , para Shindou cuando el oso multicolor dijo "Akane...lo ama"..fue un otro flechazo para el corazón de Shindou quien se sorprendió abriendo los ojos muy sonrojado y los miro con la misma cara.

-..ella...me amaba?...-dijo el mirandolos a todos quienes voltearon el rostro silvando.

-por que me lo ocultaron?!.- pregunto este frustrado , Midori se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros.

-...Midori-san...-

-...escucha lo que te dire...uno no puede ir y decirle a alguien , _OH ESA PERSONA TE AMA_ , NO TONTO!...uno mismo debe darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una persona...-dijo ella seriamente , Shindou bajo la mirada entristecido .

-...yo...nunca me di cuenta...fui un tonto...pero yo...yo si la queria como ella me quería a mi.-dijo el con unas lagrimas en los ojos, los chicos se sentieron mal.

-...llorar no sirve...-dijo Tsurugi y Shindou lo miro, el "chico malo" lo miro .- si quieres traerla de vuelva... tendrías que pedirle perdón...y confesarle tus sentimientos.. quizás logremos detener a Bloody Mary con eso...- sujirio el y Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

-pues tendrán que hacerlo rápido...-dijo un hombre entrando al lugar y los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva.

-otro enemigo!.- el hombre negó con la cabeza

-...yo solo deseo regresar a Bloody Mary al inframundo...-dijo el hombre mostrando su rostro , tenia una enorme cicatriz en su cara.

-...regresarla al inframundo?...-repitió Tenma y el hombre asintió.

-...como saben la leyenda , pero la verdad es que Bloody Mary asesino a mas de un millón de personas con sus propias manos...si no la detenemos ahora...hara lo mismo ahora...-dijo el hombre y todos se alertaron.

- eso no puede pasar!..Akane-san...sera una asesina...-dijo Aoi y Shindou negó con la cabeza

-no dejaremos que tal cosa pase!.- exclamo Shindou decidido

-Mary la sanguinaria...de hay adquirió el apodo de_ Bloody Mary._.-dijo el hombre , el oso lo miro seriamente.

-..dime...hay algun modo de aprisionarla?...-pregunto el Oso y todos pusieron atención , el hombre asisntio con la cabeza.

-...hay dos maneras...-dijo el hombre y Shindou se puso en frente de el mirándolo seriamente.

-cuales son esas maneras , díganos por favor!.-pidio al igual que el resto

-...bien,...veran...la primera es lograr que el espiritu de Bloody Mary salga del cuerpo de esa muchacha y convocar a los shinigamis para que recojan su alma, pero eso sera demasiado dificil...y la segunda...-el hombre cerro los ojos cosa que a Shindou le sorprendió.

-la segunda?...-pregunto el chico.

-...si no se logra la primera...la segunda es...que..si no se logra la primera opcion...hay..que .matar a su amiga...y entonces Bloody Mary también morirá.- todos se horrorizaron con esa opción.

-ESTAS LOCO! NUNCA PODRÍAMOS HACERLE ESO A AKANE.- dijo Shindou alterado agarrando al hombre de la camisa

-...nunca... podríamos...asesinar a nuestra preciada amiga- respondió Tenma.

-..lograremos la primera opción...-dijo el mas peque del equipo.

-TODOS , SALVAREMOS A AKANE , Y DERROTAREMOS A BLOODY MARY! .- dijo Shindou mostrando su mano y todos pusieron sus manos sobre la de el.

-SI!.-

* * *

_**espero que haya quedado bien el primer capi , uff estaba enojadisimaaaa _ , y seguire asi , por cierto puede que haya muertes (como la que hare de Okatsu jajaja :D ) , todos los fans de shinxakane si estan dolidios por la aparicion de Okatsu LEAN ESTE FIC , se divertirán , supongo :P**_


	2. te amo

**_ADVERTENCIA!: este capitulo contiene Lemon que puede ser fuerte para algunos o suave para otros , bueno mis queridas pervertidas o pervertidos , disfruten este capi lleno de pasión!:3_**

* * *

Era de noche , todos se habían dormido , Shindou sin poder dormir , se levanto , miro la luna fijamente y cojio un balón y empezó a entrenar .

-._".si me hago mas fuerte tendré mas posibilidades de salvar a Akane "..._ah..ah..-pensaba Takuto haciendo maniobras con el balón.

-...Shin..-sama...-Takuto escucho una tierna voz familiar , al darse le vuelta vio que era Akane que estaba con una capa negra curbiendo su cuerpo .

-AK- iba a decir su nombre pero Akane le puso su dedo indice sobre los suaves labios de Shindou y negó con la cabeza , Akane aparto su dedo muy sonrojada ya que ni siquiera se había atrevido a tomarlo de la mano y peor tocar los labios el chico , el pudo ver que si era Akane ya los ojos de la chica eran violetas de nuevo y tenia esa mirada dulce y tierna que ella siempre tenia , no como Mary que tenia una mirada sádica , malvada y lujuriosa , Akane camino hasta un lugar mas apartado , se adentraron a un bosque donde habia una hermosa laguna azul que brillaba con la luna llena , Akane volteo y lo miro.

-..Akane...-esta vez hablo bajando la voz para no despertar a los demás.

-..Mary esta durmiendo...gracias a eso pude salir un momento...pero cuando despierte me encerrara de nuevo...- dijo mirándolo y Shindou la abrazo .

-..Shin..-sama...?.-Akane se sonrojo mucho y lo miro sorprendida.

-...no puedo dejarte ir ..Akane...no quiero...-dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

-...S..Shin...-sama...-Akane estaba muy sonrojada.-..Shin-sama...Mary es muy pelgrosa...ella...va a exterminar a inazuma Japan...-dijo ella entrecortada , y Shindou la soltó un poco y la miro.

-...Akane...aunque me cueste la vida...derrotare a Bloody Mary y te recuperare...!...-dijo este mirándola seriamente con gran desicion , Akane no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas y Shindou se las limpio tiernamente.

-...Akane...tengo algo..que confesarte...-decia este con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas que eran iluminadas por la brillante luna llena.

-...Shin..-sama...digame...- Shindou respiro y la miro.

-...Akane...se que...saliste lastimada cuando me viste..con Okatsu...y es que , ella fue una chica muy amable y le tengo un gran aprecio..y llore cuando me despedi de ella...pero...Akane...tu eres totalmente diferente...aun cuando no dices nada..siento que me apoyas en silencio y me tratas de dar animos, siempre has sido atenta y amable conmigo...Akane...yo podría desprenderme de Okatsu por que solo es una amiga...pero...dejarte ir a ti...nunca podria. hacerlo!.- dijo este muy sonrojado tomándola de las manos.

-...pero..Okatsu-san...pense que tu y ella...- y Takuto nego con la cabeza.

-se que Okatsu-san siente algo por mi , pero yo por ella solo siento una gran amistad y afecto..pero Akane...tu eres mas espeical , eh importante...eres mi primer amor...-dijo el sonriendole , Akane lo miraba con gran sonrojo y un gran brillo en los ojos.

-..Shin-sama...y-yo..-y Shindou la tomo delicadamente del rostro de Akane acercándolo al de el.

-...lo se Akane...se lo que sientes por mi...y quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo...tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso... perdón por eso...-dijo posando sus labios en los de ella en un tierno y suave beso, Akane lo miraba sorprendida , pero después le correspondió, lo que empezo como un suave y tierno beso , se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro , Shindou la tomo de la cintura apegandola mas a el.

-Shin...-sama...-susurraba agitadamente Akane y suspiraba sintiendo los labios del chico bajaban a su cuello.

-...aahh...Shin-sama?...-entonces en ese momento la lujuria se Shindou saco activo accidentalmente el mix max de hecho era sorprendente que lo haya activado sin la necesidad del oso con las dos pistolas ( no se como se llaman XD) Akane lo miro sonrojada y sorprendida , en ese estado Shindou era mas apuesto , maduro y sexy (XD).

-...Akane...-le susurro este al oido acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella , este la beso apasionadamente , mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Akane y acariciaba los muslos de ella, Akane gimio , Shindou sentía que su cuerpo se salia de control , por primera vez en su vida , Shindoy empezó a sentir esa sensación , sensación de lujuria , Shindou sabia perfectamente lo que su cuerpo deseaba hacerle a Akane , y sabia que aun eran jóvenes para eso , pero también sabia que no podía contenerse y peor con su mix max activado , su lujuria y deseo aumento , Shindou la miraba profundamente , al igual ella a el , este volvió a besarla y la acorralo hacia un árbol , Akane noto claramente lo que le pasaba a Shindou , ya que como ellos estaban muy apagados , sintio que un bulto crecia cada vez mas en la pantaloneta de Shindou apretando la intimidad de Akane , ella sentía un poco se miedo ya que jamas habia experimentado tal situación , pero se sentía muy segura ya que estaba con el chico que mas amaba.

-..Akane...yo...-suspiraba el chico con la respiración agitada y muy sonrojado tratando de justificar la presencia de su "amigito" que la acariciando por debajo , Akane le sonrió y rodeo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de el besandolo y luego junto sus frentes y apretando mas su zona descubierta ya que solo tenia una capa pero nada por debajo contra el miembro de el cosa que hizo que el gimiera un poco.

-..A-Aka..ne...-suspiro el entendiendo lo que ella queria decir con esas acciones, ella estaba aceptando lo el queria hacer.

-...no me importa las consecuencias de todo esto...solo quiero estar contigo...-declaro ella , y Shindou le sonrió , Akane lo beso y camino con el unos pasos atras y se metio en la laguna y Shindou la miro desde la orilla , Akane le sonrió y se quito la capa dejando ver su ahora esbelto y desarrollado cuerpo y le extendio los brazos , Shindou se sonrojo mucho mientras sonreía , se quito la camisa y la pantaloneta y se sumerjio hasta la cintura que era hasta donde llegaba el agua y la abrazaba mientras la besaba en una esquina el lago , Shindou tomo uno de los pechos d ella y los masajeo.

-..Shin..-sama...-gemía ella y acariciaba la espalda de el monjandola suavemente a lo que el suspiraba , Shindou no podía aguantar mas , se ubico entre sus piernas y la penetro suavemente.

-AAHH..S-Shin -sama...-temblaba ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos arqueando su espalda mientras que empezó a sangrar un poco , Shindou sabia que a Akane le estaba doliendo , pero no podía evitar mover sus caderas embistiéndola suavemente ya que sentía una ola de placer en todo su cuerpo con cada movimiento , Akane clavo sus uñas en la espalda de el arqueando su espalda gimiendo muy fuerte y adolorida.

- AHh...ah..ah ,Akane te amo...ah..ah..Akane...-Shindou gemía con cada movimiento , el dolor de Akane desaparecía poco a poco hasta que finalmente se esfumo sintiendo solo el placer de que Shindou se moviera dentro de ella , Shindou noto eso ya que Akane quito el rostro de dolor que tenia hace unos momento , a si que aumento la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que Akane gimiera mas fuerte.

-...S-Shin -sama...-gemía ella al oído de el mientras que el besaba y mordía el cuello de ella sin dejar de embestirla lo cual lo hacia con cada vez mas fuerza , Akane rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Shindou haciendo que fuera mas adentro cosa que hizo que el gimiera , este empezó a lamer los rosados pezones de Akane y a jugar con ellos haciendo que ella temblara de placer y gimiera mas fuerte.

. ...mi nombre...-empezó a decir el y esta lo miro al borde de un desmayo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-...Takuto-sama...te amo Takuto-sama ahhh! .- gemía ella y Shindou sonrió totalmente sudad , el climax los alcanzo y ambos gimieron muy fuerte , el Mix Max de Shindou se termino y volvió a ser el mismo y Akane lo miro son una tierna sonrisa lo beso , Shindou (el normal) le dio una ultima embestida y la abrazo recostando su rostro entre los ahora grandes pechos de Akane.

-...nunca pense...que hariamos esto...-jadeaba Akane acariciando el ondulado cabello de Shindou.

-...yo igual...un somos jovenes...pero...eso realmente no me importa...si llegase a haber una consecuencia por esto , la superare...-dijo el sonriendole y Akane tambien sonrio.

-...te amo Shin-sama...-sonrio Akane y Shindou la miro.

-y que paso con "Takuto-sama" ? .-rio el mirandola.

-.. es que mas me gusta Shin-sama .-sonrio ella al igual que Shindou.

-..si estoy acostumbrado a que me llames asi.- despues de unos minutos ambos salieron desnudos del lago, Akane se puso la capa negra y Shindou se vistio.

-...debo irme..Shin-sama...-dijo ella mirandolo con triztesa y el la sujeto de la mano.

-. No Akane...despues de lo que paso hoy...definitivamente no puedo dejarte ir!.-Akane negó con la cabeza y se safo suavemente.

-...no podría perdonarme nunca si Mary te lastima...por eso...debo irme...-dijo sonriendo tristemente y dio unos saltos hacia atrás.

-no Akane!.- dijo intentando alcanzarla

-...adios...Shindou Takuto-sama...-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y desapareciendo en las sombras, eso dejo a Shindou pasmado , le había llamado por su nombre completo...eso era una despedida.

-...AKANEEEE!.-grito el con unas lagrimas en los ojos , los chicos del equipo escucharon el grito y corrieron hacia donde estaba Shindou aunque tardaron en localizarlo ya que estaba lejos.

.-!Que paso Shindou? gritaste el nombre de Akane,... ella estaba aqui?!.- dijo Kirino mirándolo , el cabello de Shindou le cubría su rostro.

-Shindou-san!.- dijo Tenma ya que no respondía.

-...si... estuvo aquí...-susurro el cosa que alcanzaron a escuchar, Shinsuske miro la espalda desnuda de Shindou ya que este olvido ponerse la camisa y vio unas aruñadas en su espalda.

-ah!Shindou-san su espalda!...-dijo el pequeño y Shindou se dio cuenta que era cuando el le estaba haciendo el amor a si que se sonrojo pero no lo dejo ver ,pero quien si lo noto fue Kirino.

-Akane te hizo eso!?.-pregunto Midori mirándole la espalda.

-...s-si...-susurro el .

-".._Shindou...sera que tu._.."...-pensaba el pelirosa mirando detenidamente , Shindou se puso la camisa.

-..no es nada...lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en salvar a Akane...-dijo el yéndose y los demás lo miraron en especial Kirino.

-._"algo mas paso entre esos dos..."._..-prenso Kirino.

* * *

_**como quedooo?, espero que bien :3 , kyaaaaa puse mi energia ero a trabajar ! , no olviden comentar o me resiento :3**_


	3. Traición?

Akane estaba en una especie de cueva , en una habitación oscura , Mary y Akane discutían en la mente de ella (imaginese a Akane y a Mary flotando en una dimensión oscura mirándose una a la otra).

vaya...los mocosos de hoy en día son muy calenturientos...jajaja-se burlo Mary , y Akane se sonrojo y se enfado

-no digas eso!...lo de anoche fue...-dijo bajando la mirada muy sonrojada y Mary se rio.

-...dime...como te sentias cuando el te lo clavaba? .- empezó a hablar de una forma muy vulgar o obscena , Akane la miro con un poco de horror.

-..como...puedes hablar asi!?.-

-te gusto que te lo metiera? que te lo enterrara?.-dijo Mary sacando la lengua.

-no lo digas de esa forma!.- se quejo Akane dolida por que la estaba tratando prácticamente como una perra regalada.

-jajajajaja! una mocosa como tu no tiene por que venir a Mi a decirme como debo hablar! .- dijo mirándola fijamente y Akane se aterrorizo.

-..como sea...de todos modos , destruiré a todos esos mocosos , incluido tu Shindou Takuto...jee aunque es muy guapo...-dijo ella poniendo su mano en su mejilla. - si a si es de joven , sera todo un papasito cuando sea adulto hay que ricoo va a a estaaarr!...mm..si me lo quedare para mi...-dijo ella sonriendo lamiéndose los labios cosa que hizo enfadara Akane

-sama no te quiere! el me ama a mi!.- dijo enojada y celosa , Mary Rio victoriosa.

quien sabe...no te olvides que aun esta esa Okatsu...al menos tu y yo compartimos un solo cuerpo...pero..esa mocosa es muy linda y Shindou la quiere...quien sabe..y quizas esa perrita te lo quite en un parpadeo! .- dijo ella sonriente ,eso hizo enojar a Akane , pero por un lado sabia que tenia razon , Okatsu era linda y podría quitarle a Shindou.

..vez...sabes que tengo razón...-dijo mirándole y Akane bajo la mirada.

-...esa maldita me causa nauceas...la matare...-dijo ella sonriendo sadicamente y Akane se horrorizo

.-No como puedes decir eso!? .- dijo Akane preocupada.

-..eh asesinado a miles de personas , una mocosa como esa no es nada...-dijo y Mary tomo el control del cuerpo de Akane.

-..vamos a visitar a esa perra..-dijo Mary poniéndose un traje negro muy revelador y una capa negra con sangre humana

* * *

Shindou estaba entrenando muy duro con los demás , después de la practica el chico fue a beber agua y se sento en una banca alejada de los demas.

-...Akane...-susurro el mirando la botella de agua después de beberla , y Kirino se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

-Kirino...-

-Shindou...hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-hablo el pelirosa .

-..de acuerdo..cual es esa pregunta?...- lo miro

-...Shindou...anoche...tu espalda estaba arañada ,...ademas estabas mojado , sin camisa ..y hasta sonrojado...Shindou...algo paso entre tu y Akane esa noche...cierto?...-pregunto seriamente el y Shindou apretó la botella al escuchar la pregunta.

-...supongo que no puedo ocultarte nada eh...-dijo el chico suspirando .

-..sabes que no.- sonrio.- y entondes?...- Shindou se empezó a ruborizar y Kirino sabia que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-...veras... me declare...,la bese..-respondio sonrojado

-de .verdad?!.- pregunto sorprendido pero Shindou le hizo una señal con el dedo indicandole que bajara la voz.

- lo siento...-entonces Shindou se ruborizo mas .-pero...paso..algo mas...-dijo el ex capitan.

-que sucedio?.-pregunto de nuevo el pelirosa.

-y-yo...y..Akane..-empezo a tartamudear cosa que le sorprendio a Kirino, Shindou se acerco al oido de Kirino.

-... hicimos el amor...-respondio y a Kirino casi le da un infarto de lo rojo se que supo y Shindou le tapo la boca ya que Kirino estaba a punto de gritar.

-shh...no digas nada...-le dijo Shindou y lo solto.

-S-Shindou ...eso es peligroso cuando uno es joven...ademas me sorprende de ti..siempre has rechazado a las chicas que se te confiesan , y cuando te le confiesas a Akane...en la misma noche lo hacen?...dios..-dijo mirándolo sorprendido y sonrojado , Shindou suspiro bajando la mirada con una gran rubor.

-...l-lo se...p-pero...yo sabia lo que estábamos haciendo..y...no pude detenerme...y no quise detenerme...-dijo recordando cuando lo estaba haciendo con Akane se ruborizo mas , Kirino suspiro y le sonrio.

-..esta bien...de todos modos yo te ..aunque no creo que fuese correcto lo que hicieron...te doy mi apoyo .-sonrio el y Shindou lo miro son una sonrisa.

Kirino.-sonrio el

que debemos viajar...por cierto vamos Fey dijo que vamos a viajar al pasado , podras ver Okatsu-san de nuevo .-sonrio el (no se si es en el pasado no vi bien el capi e_e )

-..ya veo...- despues de eso los chicos viajaron (no se ni como se llama el pueblo de Okatsu e_eU).

* * *

Mary miro el cielo y esbozo una sonrisa tétrica

-...vaya vaya...a si que se van de paseo...yo también voy!.- dijo sonriendo y Akane sabia lo que tramaba.

* * *

los chicos llegaron (por fa alguien ayudenme con el nombre del pueblo y la epoca) y desembarcaron , Okatsu quien pasaba por hay corrio hacia los chicos y abrazo a Shindou (perra -_-).

-..O-Okatsu-san...-dijo este y Okatsu se aparto sonrojada.

-perdon Takuto-sama.-se disculpo ella y detras de Ella estaba su hermano Tasuke.

-hoy chicos!.- dijo Nobunaga (creo que a si se llama el lider)-que los trae de vuelta?.-

-Nobunaga-sama tengo que hablar algo con usted.- dijo el oso y el lider acepto

anochecio y Shindou salio a caminar cusando ropas traidiconales.

-.T-Takuto-sama...-dijo Okatsu hacercandose a el.

-OKatsu-san...-sonrio el y la chica se sonrojo y empezo a jugar con sus dedos.

-...yo...queria confesarle algo antes...pero no me atrevi..y ahra que ha vuelto..quiero decírselo!..-dijo mirandolo sonrojada , Shindou tenia un presentimiento de lo que ella iba a decirle.

Mary aparecio detras de un arbol y los observo , Akane como estaba viendo lo que sucedia , sentia una presión en el pecho.

-..Okatsu-san...esto...-empezo a decir el y ella nego.

-sama...usted...usted me gusta mucho! .- confeso ella muy sonrojada , Shindou la miro sorprendido , pero bajo la mirada

-...Okatsu-san...yo...-intento decir el , pero Okatsu lo sorprendió con un beso rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de el (la matareee -_-! ) Shindou la miro sorprendido , Akane al ese beso repugnante , derramo unas lagrimas y se sujeto el pecho con fuerza , sentia como si su corazón hubiese sido atravesado por miles de lanzas,.

-lo vez Akane...los hombres son una porquería...-dijo Mary en voz alta y Shindou y Okatsu se separaron inmediatamente y la miraron sorprendidos , en especial Shindou quien sabia que ella lo habia malinterpretado.

-..cual es tu propósito...Shindou Takuto?..-pregunto Mary .-Akane esta llorando...vez.?..-dijo señalando sus ojos quienes no paraban de derramas lagrimas de Akane y Shindou negó con la cabeza desesperado.

-no es lo que crees!.- dijo tratando de acercarse a ella y Mary retrocedió y negó.

-Akane-san?...-dijo Okatsu mirandola y miro a Shindou.

-..dime...que se siente follarse a una mocosa estupida que se cree todo lo que dices y salir al mismo tiempo con otra?...vaya en mi tiempo hubieses diso degollado...-Okatsu se sorprendio y Shindou la miro con horror y rabia.

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!?.- grito Shindou enfurecido Mary se enfado y sonrio.

-me atrevo..me atrevo por que este cuerpo ahora es mio!..jee...ya se que hare..-dijo ella sonriendole

-...hare que Akane te olvide , todos sus estúpidos sentimientos por ti!.- dijo mirándolo sadicamente sacando la lengua .

-QUE!?-dijo este

-que esta pasando Takuto-sama!?.-dijo Okatsu y Mary la miro con odio.

-CALLATE PERRA!...no te cansas de rogar amor?..-dijo ella y Okatsu se callo de rodillas ya que Mary le produjo un miedo increíble.

-Okatsu-san!.-dijo Shindou mirándola preocupado y eso molesto a Mary.

-...si...ve con tu perrita faldera..-dijo retrocediendo alejandose de Shindou. -...jejeje...usare este cuerpo para hacer que muchos hombres le hagan lo que tu le hiciste esa noche...jejej... quizás sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo...le guste y te olvide..jajajajaja!.- rio ella y Shindou la agarro del brazo enfurecido.

-desgraciada! Akane es mia! nunca dejare que nadie que no sea yo la toque!.-dijo autoritario , Okatsu al escuchar lo que Shindou dijo , salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-"Takuto-sama , Takuto-sama ama a Akane-san!"-_pensaba ella mientras de alejaba.

-sabia...sabia que te gustaba Okatsu-san...pero no lo quería admitir...creo que Mary tiene razón...yo...voy a olvidarte.-empezó a hablar una Akane herida con una sonrisa forzada y unas lagrimas que delataban su dolor, Shindou la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la apego a el y lamiro dolido.

-no Akane...no...yo no amo a Okatsu como te amo a ti..-empezo a decir desesperado pero Akane se alejo de el y este la miro sorprendido y dolido.

-Akane...-

-...yo... convenceré a Mary de que no los lastime..me la llevare lejos de todos...pero...te olvidare...y tu debes olvidar mi existencia..adios..Shin-sama...-dijo y empezó a correr muy rapido.

-AKANEEEE!.- grito y empezo a correr tratando de alcanzarla.

-_"que estupida fui , que estupida , como pude pensar que Shin-sama me amaria?!_"-pensaba Akane con una gran herida en su corazón , Akane se.

_-eso es akane..odialo...detestalo...por a verte usado como herramienta para obtener placer...odialo tanto...para que podamos vengarnos de_ el...jajaja..."...-empezo a decir Mary en los pensamientos de Akane.

-POR QUE POR QUE YO!QUE HICE PARA QUE JUGARAN CONMIGO!-grito muy fuerte y Shindou la escucho y empezó a correr mas rápido.

-_"Akane no es lo que crees , TE HARE ENTENDER QUE SI TE AMO!"._-

* * *

**_como quedoooo? espero que bieeennn :3 , atencion el proximo capi sera casi como una"violacion" a si que eros-san esten preparadas :3 !_**


	4. perdoname! ,muerte de Okatsu

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo también contiene lemon ( bueno sera prácticamente una violación) y la muerte de un personaje (a lo sanguinario) , ok mis queridas pervers lean :3**_

* * *

Akane corrio tanto como pudo hasta que callo de rodillas en un bosque y se hecho a llorar tanto.

-AAAAHHHHHHH!.- grito tanto liberando su dolor , Shindou la encontró.

-Akane!.- ella al oírlo intento echarse a correr de nuevo pero Shindou se subió encima de ella usando su peso para retenerla y la tomo de las muñecas y las agarro con fuerza y puso las manos de ella en forma de X en el suelo .

-s-sueltame..-empezó a decir ella y Shindou la miro tristemente y acerco sus rosto al de ella y Akane se sonrojo.

-...no puedo...y no quiero...por que se...que si lo hago...no volveré a verte nunca mas por ese malentendido...-dijo el y Akane se enfado un poco.

-no es malentendido , yo te vi , besando a Okatsu!.- dijo ella casi gritándole y este la callo con un beso.

-...no Akane...a la unica persona que yo besaría seria a ti...ella me beso cuando se me declaro , me tomo por sorpresa yo no quise ni siquiera corresponderle!.-empezó a decir desesperado y Akane negó con la cabeza.

-no debo creerte!.- dijo ella y Shindou la miro sorprendido y luego su rostro se ensombreció.

-..entonces...debo demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto...-susurro el y Akane lo miro confundida , Shindou dejo libre las muñecas de Akane para bajarse le parte de arriba del traje tradicional y mostrar su cuerpo y Akane se sonrojo mucho.

-q-que estas haciendo?...-empeso a tartamudear ella , a pesar de que ya había visto ese cuerpo la otra noche , aun le avergonzaba.

-Akane...tu eres solo mia...-le susurro el besándola apasionadamente, Akane no quería corresponderle por que estaba dolida , pero sentía que su cuerpo la traicionaba , pero se puso firme y no le correspondió , Shindou cada vez sentía que la estaba perdiendo , por lo tanto tomo medida drásticas , este empezó a masajear los grandes pechos de Akane haciendo que esta diera unos gemidos causando que Shindou empezara a excitarse.

-..S-Shin-sama...d-detente..-empezó a gemir ella.

-eres hermosa Akane...-le susurraba el , como el traje de Akane era apretado al cuerpo , este empezó a destrozarlo con las manos.

-No Shin-sama! .- decía ella pero Shindou no le hacia caso , su lujuria y desesperación lo estaba llevando a eso,el chico besaba y mordia suavemente los pezones de ella

.-AHH..ahh no...no s-shin-sama...ahh .-gemia Akane intentando portarse dura pero cada vez se debilitaba mas ante las caricias y besos de su ser amado ,Shindou termino por dejarla desnuda , y este se quito la Yukata completamente , Akane sabia lo que el le haría a si que cerro las piernas , pero Shindou las abrio fuertemente.

-n-no..Shin-sama...-decia esta y Shindou introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada .

-AHH!...S-Shin-sama...-gimio ella , Shindou la beso y empezó a moverse rápidamente sujetandola de las caderas.

-AH..Akane...ah , ah,,-gemia el y Akane derramo unas lagrimas , Shindou se sintio como la peor escoria.

-aah...Shin-sama..-gemia ella y se sorprendio cuando sintio unas gotas que caian en su mejilla , esas gotas eran lagrimas de Shindou quien lloro frente a ella.

-..Shin-sama...por que esta llorando..?...-dijo sorprendida y Shindou se cubrio el rostro con una mano pero las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

-...no quiero perderte Akane...siempre eh sido un tonto y nunca me di cuenta de lo que mas amo en mi vida la tenia tan cerca , pero por mi culpa se esta alejando...Akane yo te amo...no quiero perderte!.- lloraba Shindou , Akane se dio cuenta de que era verdad , ya que esas lagrimas eran verdaderas y en el rostro de Shindou se reflejaba dolor, Akane lo tomo suavemente del rostro y lo beso , Shindou se sorprendio , pero no dudo en corresponder.

-..Akane?...- y Akane sonrio.

-...yo te amo Shin-sama...-respondio.

-...despues de todo lo que eh hecho...aun me amas?..-pregunto aun con lagrimas en los ojos y Akane asintio.

-yo te amo mas que nada...y esto no me importa...mientras seas tu no me importa cuantas veces me hagas tuya..-respondio ella y Shindou sonrio y entrelazo su mano con la de ella y volvio a embestirla , esta vez Shindou besaba su cuerpo con ternura haciendola gemir ya que este empezo a moverse mas rapido y fuerte.

-te amo Shin-sama, te amo!.-gemia ella y Shindou la abrazo mientras la embestia.

-yo tambien te amo Akane!.- decia , el climax los alcanzo y dieron un gran gemido.

que voy a rescatarte de Mary...hare lo que sea...que liberarte..y asi poder estar juntos...-decia Shindou mirandola.

-rescatame...mi principe Takuto-sama..-dijo ella sonriendo y se dieron un ultimo beso , Akane se levanto y desaparecio , Shindou se vistio y suspiro

* * *

Mary que ahora estaba controlando el cuerpo de Akane apareció frente a Okatsu.

-tu!.- dijo Okatsu mirandola con rabia y Mary sonrio.

-te voy a dar a elejir dos opciones...la primera...alejate de Shindou Takuto...o la segunda...muere...-dijo sadicamente y eso horrorizo a Okatsu.

-ESO JAMAS , YO VOY A ENAMORAR A TAKUTO-SAMA CON MIS ENCANTOS FEMENINOS!.-eso enojo a Mary y se acerco a ella y Okatsu le escupió a Mary en la cara (uuhh es tu final Okatsu :3).

-...perra...-dijo y la tomo de la garganta y la alzo como si fuese de papel y apretaba su garganta como si fuese una botella de plastico.

-AHHHHHHHHH AKANE DESGRACIADA!.-dijo Okatsu quedandose sin oxigeno.

-jejejeje...no soy Akane...Akane esta dormida por que cuando te fuiste Shindou Takuto fue tras Akane y el le hizo el amor como nunca.- dijo Sadicamente y Okatsu la miro con horror. .- por que crees que no llevo ropa?...por que el la destrozo con sus manos...y recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Akane con sus labios..y luego le hizo el amor...ahh que rico fue...-dijo ella lamiendose los labios.

-ASQUEROSA!-dijo volviendole a escupir en la cara, entonces Mary enterro su mano lenta y dolorosamente en el estomago de Okatsu, y esta le salieron lagrimas de sangre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-el dolor fue tan intenso que escupió sangre , Mary tomo las viceras de ella y las aplasto haciendolas explotar .

-AAAHHHH ...M-MALDITA...MUERETE! .- dijo antes de que Mary cojiera su corazon y lo aplastara terninando con la vida de Okatsu.

-..perra...-dijo escupendole tres veces en la cara a Okatsu y desaparecio.

* * *

al dia siguente

Tasuke llego corriendo hacia los chicos , Shindou estaba mirando el cielo suspirando.

-CHICOOS!.-grito Tasuke con lagrimas en los ojos , Tenma se preocupo .

-que pasa Tasuke por que lloras?!.- Tasuke respiro y lo miro.

-mi hermana Okatsu fue asesinada!.- dijo y esto horrorizo a Shindou y a los demas.

-QUE DIJISTE!?-dijo Shindou sin creerlo , lusgo Tasuke los llevo a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Okatsu que estaba cubierto con una manta blanca.

-como sucedio!?-pregunto Shindou dolido con lagrimas.

-unos chicos dijeron que ...la escucharon gritar anoche...-lloraba Tasuke.-..y tambien que cuando la vieron...delante de ella estaba una chica...de cabello castaño claro y largo...con ojos rojos como la sangre...y que...ademas...estaba muy desarrollada para una chica normal..y..estaba sin ropa...-dijo Tasuke y Shindou inmediatamente supo de quien hablaba.

-...a ver...cabello castaño claro...largo...ojos rojos...cuerpo desarrollado?...NO PUEDE SER!.- dijo Midori.- ES AKANE!...mejor dicho Bloddy Mary!.- entonces todos se sorprendieron.

-..Bloody Mary esta usando a Akane para asesinar...no!.- dijo Aoi horrorizada,Shindou estaba en Shock.

-..Akane...Bloody Mary...mato a Okatsu...pero por que?...-se preguntaba Shindou

-buscare a esa mujer y me vengare!.- dijo Tasuke y Shindou se puso a letra.

-NO TE ATREVAS!.-dijo Shindou y se corrijo-digo...veras...Akane...-entonces le explicaron la situación a Tasuke.

-...ah...Bloody Mary , la mujer que asesino a un millón de personas en la era media? .- dijo Tasuke sorprendido los demás asintieron.

-...eso...es...tenemos que avisarle a Oda-sama..-dijo Tasuki y Shindou nego.

-NO ...ella vino siguiéndonos...a si que debemos irnos y ella se ira también...-dijo Shindou.

-..!CHICOS!.-dijo el Oso corriendo .

-ya se como encerrar a Bloody Mary sin poner en peligro a Akane!.- dijo el oso.

-QUE!?-

* * *

**_como quedooo? espero que bien :3 , que haran los chicos para liberar a akane? , veanlo en el proximo capitulo!_**

**_Shindou:..esto...p-podrias dejar de escribir...las...escenas...de ya sabes...O/O._**

**_yo: NUNCAAAAAA! ESO ES LO QUE DA EL TOQUE ERO EN ESTE FIC!_**

**_Akane:..Shin-sama...se pone muy duro..y caliente...-sonrojada.-_**

**_Shindou: AKANE! O/O!_**

**_PD: pido autorización para dejar usar el formato scrip pero en las partes finales como la que vieron en este momento , muchas gracias :) _**

**_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!_**


	5. Jack el destripador

-ya se como encerrar a Bloody Mary sin poner en peligro a Akane!.- dijo el oso.

-QUE!?- todos se sorprendieron y Shindou tomo a al oso con fuerza de los brazos de felpa.

-Dinos lo que sepas!.- dijo Shindou con una gran esperanza en su corazón.

-...veras...descubrimos que para alejar el alma invasora de un cuerpo , se necesita otra alma del mismo calibre! .- dijo el oso y los chicos se confundieron.

-otra alma del mismo calibre? que quieres decir? - pregunto de nuevo Shindou .

-. como todo sabemos , Bloody Mary es una poderosa alma de una asesina peligrosa , eso quiere decir que para liberar a Akane , necesitamos un alma de un asesino igual de malvado de que ella , Oda-sama dice que en los tiempos antiguos se invocaba un alma para exterminar a otra alma .- termino de decir el oso y los chicos se pusieron pensativos.

-pero seria peligroso invocar un alma de un asesino! .- dijo Aoi con seriedad.

-...ademas ni Oda-sama sabe como invocar a un espiritu...-dijo el oso y Shindou lo miro serio.

-entonces buscaremos a alguien que si sepa de esto!.-

* * *

por otro lado

Mary estaba sentada en una piedra cerca de un rio en el pueblo Owari (gracias Kim Natsuyaki por decirme :D)

-que haces tan solita?...-escucho una voz bastante grave y masculina,Mary volteo con disgusto y lo miro , era un chico de ojos vedes oscuro, de cabello rubio con el pelo que le cubra medio ojo con Una cazadora gris con letras escritas _"DEATH IS HERE, DEATH IS I", _unos vaqueros rotos. Y unas zapatillas negras tipo convers pero mas modernas.

-quien eres tu?...-pregunto Mary mirandolo y este sonrio con la misma sonrisa Sadica que Mary suele usar.

-...el nombre de este cuerpo es Arc...pero fui conocido como _Jack el destripador ..._un gusto_ Bloody Mary.-_sonrio el y Mary sonrió de lado.

-ohh...vaya vaya...a si que no soy la única que ocupa un cuerpo ...-dijo esta y Jack alzo los hombros.

-si...es bueno estar vivo de nuevo...jaja...literalmente...-dijo este y se acerco a Mary y esta le lanzo una piedra pero fue tan potente como bala de pistola , Jack lo esquivo y la piedra dio en un árbol y le hizo un enorme hoyo .

-oye...no seas tan ruda .- dijo sacando la lengua y Mary rio.

-ajajajaja y eso me lo dice Jack el destripador?...por favor..-dijo levantándose y Jack la miraba de arriba para abajo con una mirada lujuriosa.

-...joo... permita me decirle Mary que usted es muy hermosa...-dijo el besandole la mano.

-...gracias...pero este es solo un recipiente...y tambies estas muy bueno-dijo sonriendo.

-me siento alagado Srta. Mary ...me gustaria tener una cita contigo ...puede?..-dijo este y Mary analiso la situacion.

-_joo Akane esto se pondra muy bueno...jajaja...vamos a ver que opina Shindou de esto._.-le dijo en la mente Mary a Akane .

_- Shin-sama se enfadara!_ .- dijo Akane en su mente.

- _ese es el punto!."._..de acuerdo Jack acepto la invitacion..que te parece...si vamos al pueblo de aqui cerca...-dijo con una sonrisa diabolica.

-como desee.- dijo y se fueron al pueblo

* * *

cuando ellos caminaban , Akane recupero el control de su cuerpo al igual que Arc.

-perdoname...soy Arc .- dijo el chico con una mirada tierna y Akane sonrio.

-...esta bien...soy Akane...Mary usa mi cuerpo para divertirse...-dijo ella tristemente y Arc la miro

-..si..Jack hace lo mismo...creo que tiene planes con Bloody Mary...-dijo el chico y sorprendió a Akane.

-ya veo...- entonces paso algunas horas y Akane y Arc se empesgaron a llevar bien , y Arc sentía una atracción por Akane. Shindou con los demas chicos y los vieron

-HAY ESTA AKANE! .- dijo Midori y los chicos se pusieron alerta.

- chicos...-dijo Akane mirándolos con tristeza , Arc la tomo de la mano.

-kun?...-dijo Akane mirándolo un poco confusa por la acción del chico y esto hizo que Shindou sintiera una molestia en su pecho.

-...Akane-san...como tu y yo estamos estamos poseídos por dos espíritus malvados...quiero que estemos juntos...-dijo Arc sonrojado con una tierna y cautivadora mirada ,Arc beso las manos de Akane e hizo que se sonrojara , Shindou cada vez se sentía mas y mas celoso

-..m-maldito..-mascullo un celoso Shindou.-suelta a Akane! .- ordeno este y Arc lo miro.

-quien eres tu?..-pregunto Arc.

-Shindou-san esta celoso! .- murmuro Shinsuke sonriendo y Shindou volteo a verlo sonrojado.

-Shinsuke!.-le dijo Tenma tapandole la boca con una gotita en la sien , Shindou volvio a mirar a Arc y a Akane.

-Shin-sama...-susurro Akane y Arc se puso delante de ella alejandola de Shindou.

Arc...-dijo el chico y Jack tomo el control .- pero en este momento soy Jack el destripador...-sonrio el y los chicos se asustaron .

-otro asesino serial! .- dijo Tsurugi y Shindou lo miro sorprendido , entonces Bloody Mary controlo a AKane y puso un brazo sobre el cuello de Jack casi abrazandolo.

-jooo que bueno que se conozcan...-dijo Mary , Jack sonrió y beso a Mary muy cerca de los labios haciendo que Shindou se murirera de los celos , este no pudo aguantar mas y golpeo a Jack en la cara , tomo a Mary de la mano y la aparto de el , eso hizo sentir a Mary victoriosa.

-NO VUELVAS A INTENTAR BESAR A MI AKANE! .-declaro Shindou , Mary se rio entre dientes.

-Mi?...jajajaj...no sabia que ella tubiese dueño...-dijo el sonriendole sadicamente.

-que sucede aqui!? - dijo el gran lider Oda Nobunaga con sus escoltas.

-...Nobunaga-sama...-dijo Shindou sorprendido , Nobunaga miro a Mary y a Jack.

-a si que es verdad lo de los asesinos fantasmas...eh..., un humano peleando con un asesino por el amor de una asesina...que cosas...-dijo el lider y Shindou bajo la mirada

-..Akane no es asesina...es Mary ...ella la controla...-dijo el y Oda cerro los ojos.-...

-...si esto es disputa por una mujer entonces deben decidirlo como hombres...una batalla...ustedes pelearan y el ganador se quedara con la chica...y tendra que besarla delante del perdedor...ese es el peor castigo...para el perdedor ...-dijo Oda.

-como sera el enfrentamiento!?-pregunto el oso sosprechando.

-...con Katanas...como verdaderos hombres...-dijo el lider y le dio una Katana a Shindou y a Jack y este se la quedo mirando.

-...nunca eh usado algo asi...-declaro Shindou un poco preocupado y Oda sonrió.

-permiteme mostrarte joven pupilo...-y Oda se tomo unos minutos para enseñarle a Shindou unas estrategias para usar una Katana.

-...esto sera interesante...-dijo Mary sentándose en el pasto cruzando las piernas y poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

voy a sacar las tripas!ajajajaja!.- dio Jack sadicamente y Shindou lo miro con odio.

-...no dejare que el se lleve a Akane...-dijo el apretando el puño con ira y Oda sonrió.

entonces empezó la batalla , Shindou se lanzo a darle el primer golpe y Jack uso la espada de el para detenerlo lo que causo un choque metálico de las espadas.

.-JAJAJA ESO ES TODO MOCOSO!? -dijo Jack haciendo enfadar mas a Shindou.- voy a besar a Mary-san y la hare mia en frente de todos AJAJAJAJAJA! .- rio Jack , esto Hizo sacar de las casillas a Shindou haciendo que perdiera en control por la ira y atacara como loco

- NO DEJES QUE TE PROVOQUE! , ESA SERA SU MEJOR VENTAJA!- dijo Oda y Shindou respiro tranquilizándose calmándose.

-viejo entrometido!.-le dijo Jack a Oda quien solo sonrio.

-Mixi-trans! Nonubaga! .- dijo usando su mix max transformable, una vez asi empezó a usar la Katana maestramente y sus movimientos se hacian mas rapidos cosa que a Jack se le hacia dificil predecir.

-...este mocoso!..-se quejo Jack , Shindou uso su tecnica especial , Shindou hizo su pose (KYYAA ES LINDO ASI ).

-SETSUNA BOOST!.- grito Shindou usando su tecnica pero en vez de usar un balon uso su katana ,, haciendole varias heridas a Jack de las cuales sangraba abundantemente

-ES TU FINAL!.- dijo decidido Shindou e iba a darle el golpe mortal pero en ese momento Arc recobro su consiencia al igual que Akane .

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-grito Akane corriendo poniendose delante de Arc arbiendo los brazos apunto de recibir el golpe de Shindou ,

-AKANE! .- dijo Shindou quien se detuvo inmediatamente asustado y sorprendido con temor de lastimarla.

-No Shin-sama! , Arc-kun esta poseido como yo ...el...el no tiene la culpa de lo que haya Jack!-dijo ella mirándolo , Shindou bajo su espada y la miro con tristeza.

-...Akane...-

-..no quiero que malinterpretes esto Shin-sama...pero no seria justo castigar a Arc por las acciones de Jack...-suplico ella y Shindou sonrio y le extendio la mano , Akane tambien sonrio y tomo la mano de el y la ayudo a levantarse.

-esta bien..-dijo Shindou sonriendo , Arc lo miro y sonrió.

-..eh perdido esta pelea...pero no la guerra...-sonrio Arc y miro a Akane.-voy a conquistarte...-sonrio el y Shindou se puso celoso pero Akane sonrio y beso a Shindou quien correspondió y todos los miraban como tomates y luego se separo de el y miro a Arc.

siento Arc-kun...pero ya hay una persona en mi corazon...-dijo Akane mirando a Shindou quien sonrió y volvió a su estado normal (desactivo su Mix Max)

-...eres interesante...Shindou Takuto...-dijo y sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse .-...te veré en Inglatera...Akane...-dijo y desapareció.

-Akane-san!.- dijeron los chicos acercándose a ella , pero Akane retrocedió alejándose de ellos.

-Akane-chan?...-susurro Aoi.

-...yo...tengo que enmendar mis pecados...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-...los vere...pronto...-dijo levitando del suelo y Shindou intento alcanzarla

-AKANE!.- entonces Akane abrio un portal hacia el presente.

-es capas de saltar en el tiempo!?.- dijo el oso sorprendido.

-...jajaja...nos enfrentaremos Raimon...-dijo Mary tomando el control del cuerpo de Akane y sus marcas en el cuerpo empezaron a brillar de un color rojo oscuro.- bye bye...Takuto-san... estaré ansiosa de combatir contra ti...-dijo ella riendo sadicamente y entro al portal y este se cerro.

-Akane..definitivamente , TE RESCATARE!.- dijo Shindou decidido .

* * *

**_ojala me haya quedado bieeenn :3~~ el proximo capi es el enfrentamiento finaallll ! estense preparados , puede haber sangre corriendo en el suelo muajajajaja!, no olviden comentar!_**

**_Mary: conbatiremos a muerte Takuto...jajaja..._**

**_Shindou:...salvare a Akane!_**

**_yo: para hacerle muchisimo chacha chaca en las noches :3~~_**

**_Mary: si eso es lo que quieres puedo dartelo :3 .-moviendo sus pechos.-_**

**_Shindou: O/O...b-bueno...como tienes el cuerpo de Akane_**

**_Akane:...-mirrada asesina.-_**

**_Shindou: PASO! O_O!_**


	6. salvacion , final feliz

**_Este es el capi finaal TT-TT ,pero no se preocupen , despues de este fic hare otro :D , claro si quieren :3 , disfruten el capi_**

* * *

los chicos volvieron al presente y viajaron a Inglaterra, Shindou estaba sentado mirando las nubes , sus manos estaban frias y temblaban.

-estas asustado?...-pregunto el pelirosa ,y Shindou nego con la cabeza.

-...no es eso...solo...que...-

-...temes de lo que pueda suceder...no?...-y Shindo suspiro.

-...si eso creo...-dijo el y llegaton al templo.

-bienvenidos!.- dijo Mary en su trono y miro a Shindou.

-preparado?...-pregunto ella con su tipica sonrisa siniestra.

-VOY A DERROTARTE!.- delcaro Shindou y toco su katana que le había regalado Oda para esa ocasión especial , Mary sonrió y chasqueo los dedos y el templo de habrio dejando un campo , Mary levito hasta hay y Shindou bajo corriendo,los chicos se quedaron en la parte de arriba.

-rescata a Akane-san , Shindou-san!.-grito Tenma dándole ánimos y Shindou sonrió.

- a eso es a que vine!.- dijo este sacando su katana , Mary sonrió y de su mano empezó a salir una aura negra y esta se convirtió en una hoz (las misma que tenia Rukia cuando peleo con Ichigo XD).Shindou empezó a atacar y Mary usaba la oz para parar los ataques de Shindou.

-...esto es todo lo que tienes?...me decepcionas...-dijo ella con cara de aburrimiento , Shindou se puso serio y sus ataques se volvieron mas fuertes.

-jee...a si me gusta..-dijo Mary sonriendo Maru ataca a Shindou y a este le costaba defenderse ,Shindou le hizo un corte en el torso y Mary sonrió sadicamente.

-quiero saber por que poseiste a Akane? POR QUE ELLA!?.-pregunto Shindou frustrado.

-...yo no pedi esto...esas personas...que me revivieron..eran parte de una organización terrorista...se diria que me estan usando para destruir a sus oponentes...-sonrio ella.- y la razon por la que fue Akane es...por que ella...es mi decendiente...-dijo ella seriamente.

-QUE DIJISTE!?-dijo Shindou sorprendido.

-Akane Yamada...sus antepasados fueron hijos de mis hermanos...-dijo ella mirando una de sus manos , Shindou no se lo podia creer , ni nadie de ese lugar , quien pensaria que una chica tan linda , amable y de un bondadoso corazón , seria descendiente de una asesina.

-..por que crees que sus padres le pusieron de nombre **_Akane_**?...-pregunto mirando a Shindou quien entendio inmediatamente abriendo los ojos como platos.

-...si...tal como piensas._**..Akane **_significa **_rojo._**...rojo de la sangre ...de la sangre de las personas que eh asesinado...se suponia que con su nacimiento...mi legado continuaria...pero ella no tubo ni el corazón, ni la fuerza para ser como yo...por eso , estas personas supieron que la unica decendiente mia que podia contener mi alma , la buscaron y me revivieron...-dijo ella moviendo su oz. (empieza a sonar el sountrak "Bleach Ost waht can you see in their eyes" , como musica de fondo ,búsquenlo en youtube :3)

-si es tu descendiente , entonces por que la lastimas asi!? .- pregunto el enojado.

-...yo?..lastimarla?...no me hagas reir...quien fue que la lastimo , ignorando sus sentimientos!? , quien fue quien la lastimo prefiriendo a otra persona!?, QUIEN LA VIOLO INTENTANDO BUSCAR SU PERDÓN!?...-Shindou la miro horrorizado retrocediendo unos pasos , los demás estabas sorprendidos pero creyeron que lo que dijo Mary era mentira ,.-yo solo hice lo mejor para ella...si desapareces...Akane no sufrirá nunca mas...-

-entonces por eso mataste a Okatsu-san!.-pregunto este y Mary sonrio sadicamente.

-...si...fue tan divertido...traspase mi mano en su estomago aplaste y sus asquerosas viceras , reventaron como globos JAJAJAJAJA,.- Shindou la miro con odio y rabia .- la pobre lloraba sangre y creia que algun dia tu la querrias...pero tan solo su presencia lastimo a Akane...la odie tanto...apesar de que Akane la odiaba intento protejerla...pero fue en vano...-dijo ella moviendo su cabeza de lado.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE!.- dijo atacándola pero Mary prácticamente volaba con increíbles maniobras usaba su oz atacando a Shindou quien a duras penas podía protegerse.

FUE TAN DIVERTIDO OÍRLA GRITAR DE DOLOR Y AGONÍA.-grito como una psicopata a Shindou.

-ya me canse de esto!.- dijo y desapareció de los ojos de shindou y apareció detrás de el poniendo la oz en el cuello de Shindou.

-SHINDOU!.-grito Kirino asustado al igual que los demás.

-MUERE!.-dijo pero Shindou evito que este cortara su cabeza ya que puso su espada en el cuello.

-jee eres astuto...-dijo sonriendo y se alejo de el.

-preparate!.-dijo Shindou usando su mix max y a la vez usando su avatar en forma armadura ( sugoe O_O).

-siiii eso! usa tu maximo poder!.-grito ella y sus ojos y orbitas se volvieron negros, ella empezó a liberar una energía oscura , pero de sus ojos caian lagrimas, Shindou miro esas lagrimas sorprendido.

-Akane...-susurro el.

-m..m..matame...S..S..Shin-sama...-suplico Akane conteniendo a Mary.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO , YO VOY A SALVARTE , NO A MATARTE!.-grito Shindou , Akane tratando de controlar su cuerpo empezo a escupir sangre pero no podía soportar mas ,las gotas de sangre cayeron en el rostro de Shindou , quien al verla sangrar sentía un enorme hueco en su corazón , que lo llenaba el miedo y desesperacion.

.-AKANE! , ESTA ES MI LUCHA!.- grito Mary tomando posecion y corriendo a atacar a Shindou.

-.._"voy a salvarte Akane, aunque muera aqui , si tu estas con vida , NADA MAS ME IMPORTA!"_ AKANEE!.-dijo este y su espada empezo a brillar.

* * *

_Flash Black"_

_-escucha Shindou...esta espada es la reliquia mas sagrada de nuestro pueblo...solo debe ser usada para salvar a la persona mas importante de tu vida...si en verdad amas a esa chica...esta espada la salvara de su destino..-dijo Oda entregándole la espada y Shindou._

_-gracias ...la usare!.-dijo el tomándola y __mirándola_

_-entiérrala en el pecho de Mary...y salvaras a tu chica...-dijo y este se sorprendió pero se puso serio._

_-...lo hare!.-dijo decidido_

_Fin Flash Balck"_

* * *

LOS OJOS AKANEE!.-grito Shindou corriendo y enterró la espada en el pecho de Akane.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! .- grito horriblemente y Mary empezó a salir del cuerpo de Akane,

-...Shin-sama...-susurro Akane sonriendo, SHindou retiro la espada del cuerpo de Akane de la cual salio sangre de ella , Akane se desmayo y caia hacia atras.

-AKANE!.- Shindou la agarro de la espalda para que ella no chocara contra el suelo,lentamente , Akane empezó a abrir los ojos débilmente.

-...S-Shin...-sama..-susurro ella mirándolo , Shindou se acerco mas a ella y la miro con preocupación.

-estas bien AKane!?.-pregunto preocupado, Akane sonrió.

-lo hiciste bien...Shindou Takuto...-decia el alma de Mary , Shindou se sorprendió , pero era por que , Mary tenia una sonrisa cálida y amable, emanaba un resplandor amarillo y puro , su alma habia sido purificada por la espada , Mary miro a Akane y le sonrió.

-... perdóname...Akane...por haberte hecho pasar por esas cosas...y por haberte hecho cometer asesinato...-se disculpo ella acercandose a Akane y acaricio su rostro.

-gracias Shindo Takuto...-dijo mirando a Shindou quien sonrió y asintió y volvio a su estado normal desactivando su avatar y su mix max .- si no hubiese sido por ti , yo estaría cometiendo crímenes ,...-. sonrió Mary y beso la mejilla de Shindou y luego miro a Akane.

-...Akane...aunque haya dejado de ser Bloody Mary , siempre voy a estar contigo...-dijo ella y abrazo a Akane , la herida de Akane sano milagrosamente , Akane sonrio y cerro los ojos sintiendo un hermoso sentimiento cálido , Mary se fusiono con Akane , de esta salio un avatar, todos miraron sorprendidos.

-Akane...-susurro Shindou , definitivamente era un avatar.

-avatar : singing or chanting a melody...Bloody Mary...-susurro Akane con los ojos cerrados , el avatar tenia el rostro de Mary , una armadura verde con una lanza doble .

-si Akane...siempre estaremos juntas...-dijo el avatar con la voz de Mary y el avatar entro de nuevo en el cuerpo de Akane.

-...Mary-san...-susurro Akane con unas lagrimas en sus ojos , Shindou la abrazo preparatoriamente y Akane lloro en su pecho.

-...te rescate...como prometí...-dijo Shindou sonriendo.

...y ademas no solo me rescataste a mi , rescataste a Mary...gracias Shin-sama...-sonrió ella y Shindou limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos delicadamente.

-AKANE-SAN.- dijo Aoi quien fue la primera en llegar.

-chan...-susurro Akane volteando a verla y a los otros también.

-estas bien!?.- pregunto Midori.

-...si...solo estoy un poco...cansada...-susurro ella sonriendo y volvio a perder la consciencia y Shindou la tomo de los hombros.

-Akane!...-

Arc la miro de lejos sonriendo melancólicamente

-...tienes suerte Akane-chan...eres libre... desearía...que alguien me rescatara...-sonrio el y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
el templo empezo a derrumbarse .

-DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUI , ES PELIGROSO!.- dijo Fey avisándoles ,Shindou tomo a Akane y corrio con ella en brazos y todo se subieron al auto del tiempo (no se como se llama e_e )

en el autobus.

-...Arc-kun...-susurro Akane mirando la ventana mientras el templo se destruía.

-...estara bien...el fuerte...-sonrió Shindou tomándole la mano y sonriendole , Akane lo miro y sonrió sonrojada.

tiempo después , Arc fue liberado de Jack el destripador gracias a una chica sacerdotisa , de la cual de enamoro , Shindou y Akane empezaron una relación seria y era bastante celoso con los chicos que le coqueteaban a Akane y las fans de Takuto la odiaban a muerte (XD), Tenma se declaro a Aoi y empezaron a Salir , Midori y nishiki empezaron a salir aunque la chica le daba uno que otro tate-quieto , Tsurugi empezaba a mostrar interés por Kinako aunque no lo demostraba.

años despues

-..nee...Shin-sama...-dijo una Akane muy hermosa y madura.

debes llamarme por mi nombre ,por que cuando seas mi esposa seras _Shindou Akane .-_rio el chico , Akane lo miro impactada, Shindou sonrio.

-...si Akane...quiero que seas mi esposa...-dijo sacando una cajita de cristal con un hermoso anillo de diamante con una nota musical incrustado (uno muuy caro)

-Shin..-sama...-dijo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo

-y bien ...aceptas?...-

-acepto!.- dijo ella y Shindou coloco el anillo en al dedo anular de Akane.

sabes , llamame Takuto .-dijo sonriendo

..Takuto-sama...-dijo sonriendo y Shindou la miro.

-si?..-

-.. I'm pregnant...-susurro en su oido.

-que quiere decir?...-pregunto el confundido.

-...jeje...estoy embarazada...-le susurro , Shindou sintio la mas grande felicidad en su corazon , abrazo y beso a Akane como loco.

-TE AMO MUJER!.-grito el muy feliz alzandola en peso.

-yo tambien te amo .- y se besaron.

* * *

_**COMO ESTUBOOOOOOOOOO? Q_Q OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO , NO OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR , BESOOOTEEEEEEEES**_


End file.
